customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
My New Shoes (episode) (battybarney2014's version)
My New Shoes is the 31st episode from Season 9 of Barney & Friends. It is a semi-remake of the Season 3 episode, "If the Shoe Fits...", and the Season 5 episode, "We've Got Shoes". Plot When Baby Bop's pink ballet dancing shoes are too dirty, Barney uses magic to take them off and he and the kids take her to the shoes store to look for new ones for her. Educational Theme: Different Kinds of Shoes Recap When Barney comes to life after the theme song, he introduces the viewers. Cast *Barney (Body: Carey Stinson / Voice: Dean Wendt) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers / Voice: Julie Johnson) *Kami (Makayla Crawford) *Stacy (Alyssa Franks) *David (Emilio Mazur) *Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) *Mrs. Shoes Store Keeper (N/A) Songs #The Barney Theme Song (Performed by Kids) #We've Got Shoes (Performed by Barney, Baby Bop, Mrs. Shoes Store Keeper, Kami, Stacy, David, and Nick) #The Shoes' Rap (Performed by Barney, Baby Bop, Mrs. Shoes Store Keeper, Kami, Stacy, David, and Nick) #Big and Little (Performed by Barney, Baby Bop, Kami, Stacy, David, and Nick) #Feet (Performed by Barney, Baby Bop, Kami, Stacy, David, and Nick) #Ten Little Toes (Performed by Kami, Stacy, David, Nick, Barney, and Baby Bop) #I Can Do (Performed by Barney, Baby Bop, Kami, Stacy, David, and Nick) #One, Two, Buckle My Shoe (Performed by Barney, Baby Bop, Kami, Stacy, David, and Nick) #Happy Dancin' (Performed by Barney) #The Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy (Performed by Baby Bop) #I Love You (Performed by Barney, Kami, Stacy, David, and Nick) Trivia *The Barney costume from "Making a Move!" is used. *The Barney voice from "Home, Safe Home" is used. *The Baby Bop costume from "A Wonderful World of Shapes and Shapes" is used. *The Baby Bop voice from "I'm A Builder!" is used. *This is the only Season 9 episode not to feature BJ the Dinosaur. However, he is mentioned in this episode. *Kami wears the same clothes and hairstyle from Season 9 episodes. *Stacy wears the same clothes and head-banded hairstyle from Season 9 episodes. *David wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. *Nick wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. *This is another time Barney wears tap dancing shoes. *This is also another time the effect where Barney spins around, and changes into clothes. However, in this episode, he changes into the rest of the clothes when the effect where he spins around. *Barney wears the same tap dancing shoes as he did in "On Again, Off Again", "Barney Can Dance!", the new contest of "The Best of Barney", *Barney wears the same top hat as he did in "Barney Live! In New York City", "If the Shoe Fits...", "It's Raining, It's Pouring...", "Barney's Talent Show", "Barney's Adventure Bus", "My Party with Barney","Barney's "I Can Do" Show", "We've Got Shoes", "That's Hats", "Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Birthday!", "Puttin' on a Show", "Riding in the Car", "Barney's Wonderful World of Friends", "Barney's Super Singing Circus", "All Booked Up", "On Again, Off Again", "Let's Put on a Circus!", "Barney Can Dance!", the new content of "The Best of Barney", "Play, Dance & Imagine with Barney", "" *Barney wears the same tuxedo jacket as he did in "Let's Eat!", "Walk Around the Block with Barney", "On Again, Off Again", "", *Barney wears the same bow-tie as he did in "Our Earth, Our Home", "Practice Makes Music", "Hi, Neighbor!", "I Can Do That!", "", "", "", "If the Shoe Fits...", "Barney's Talent Show", "Barney's Sense-Sational Day", "Let's Eat!", "Barney's "I Can Do" Show", "We've Got Shoes", "That's Hats", "What's in a Name?", "Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Birthday!", "Walk Around the Block with Barney", "Puttin' on a Show", "Laugh With Me!", "Barney's Wonderful World of Friends",' '"On Again, Off Again", "I Love My Neighborhood", "Rhyming Time", the new content of "The Best of Barney", *Barney wears the same cuffs as he did in "I Can Do That!", "", "", "", "If the Shoe Fits...", "Barney's Talent Show", "", "", "", "", "", "", *Barney holds the same cane as he did in "The Backyard Show", "I Can Do That!", "", "", "", "If the Shoe Fits...", "Barney's Talent Show", "Barney's "I Can Do" Show", "We've Got Shoes", "That's Hats", "Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Birthday!", "Puttin' on a Show", "Barney's Wonderful World of Friends", "Happy Dancin' Feet", "On Again, Off Again", "Grandpa's Visit", "Barney Can Dance!", "", "", *Baby Bop wears the same pink sparkly tutu as she did in "Barney's Adventure Bus", "Barney's Halloween Party", "Barney's Super Singing Circus", "Come on Over to Barney's House", "Let's Put on a Circus!", "Dancing", "Guess Who?", "Sweet Treats", "The Princess and the Frog", "", *After not being used for seven years, the songs, "The Shoes' Rap", "Feet", and "Ten Little Toes" return in this episode, since the Season 5 episode, "We've Got Shoes". *When Barney says "Whoa!", as he spins around, as he uses his magic to make his other tap dancing clothes appear on him and his tap dancing cane appear on his right hand, the sound was voiced by Mario from "King Mario of Cramalot" (when Mario almost falls while fighting King Koopa), expect it was pitched down to , and mixed with Barney's voice. *When Baby Bop says "Barney has happy feet.", as she, Kami, Stacy, David and Nick watch Barney tap dancing, during the song, "Happy Dancin'", the sound was taken from "On Again, Off Again" (when Baby Bop (with her teddy bear in a clown costume), Sarah, Beth and Mario watch Nick and Barney tap dancing, during the song, "Happy Dancin'"). U.K. Edits In the U.K. version of this episode, Gallery Baby Bop Barney tap dancing, during the song, "Happy Dancin'". Quotes (English version) Quote 1 (English version): * Kids: (after the "Barney Theme Song") BARNEY! * Barney: * () * Nick: David, throw it to me! * David: Okay, Nick! I'll do it! * Kami: Hi, guys! What are you doing? * Nick: We're playing catch. Wanna try? * Kami: Sure. * David: Me too. * Stacy: I wanna do it! * Barney: Or me? * Kids: Barney! * Barney: Hi, everyone. Where is Baby Bop? * (Baby Bop arrives at the park) * Baby Bop: Hi, Barney. Hi, everybody. * Kids: Baby Bop! * Barney: Hi, Baby Bop! * Baby Bop: Look at my pretty pink ballet dancing shoes. They're dirty. * Barney: That's okay, Baby Bop. I'll take them off. (uses magic, and takes ballet dancing shoes off of Baby Bop's feet) * Baby Bop: Thank you, Barney. * Barney: You're welcome. And we'll go to a shoes store to look for new ones for you. * Baby Bop: Okay. What's a shoes store? * Barney: A shoes store is a store where they have different kinds of shoes. * Baby Bop: That's right! * Barney: C'mon, let's go! * (Barney, Baby Bop and the kids exit the park) Quote 2: * (fades to the next scene where Barney, Baby Bop and the kids enter the shoes store) * * * * Quote 3: (English version): *(after the song, "We've Got Shoes", it transitions to "The Shoes' Rap") Quote 4: (English version) * (after the song, "The Shoes' Rap") * * * * * * Quote 5: (English version): *(after the song, "Big and Little") * * * * Quote 6: (English version): *(after the song, "The Feet Song") Quote 7: (English version): * (after the song, "Ten Little Toes") * * * Quote 8: (English version): * (after the song, "I Can Do") * * Quote 9: English version): * (after the song, "One, Two, Buckle My Shoe") * Kami: That number song was fun! * Barney: It sure is, but that made me think about my tap dancing shoes, so may I please put them on my feet? * Kami: Sure, Barney. But first, I'll measure your feet. * Barney: Okay. * (Kami measures Barney's feet) * Barney: I better get my tap dancing shoes right now! * (Barney does magic and his tap dancing shoes appear on the floor) * All: (expect Barney) Wow! * Nick: Barney, we can help you put on your tap dancing shoes. * Barney: You can? * Baby Bop: We can? * Kami: Yes! We can all help Barney put his tap dancing shoes on! * Nick: And we can button them. * Barney: That's a super-dee-duper idea! I can't wait! * (fades to the next scene where Barney's feet are now covered in tap dancing shoes) * Nick: There. All done, Barney. * Barney: (makes tapping sounds in his tap dancing shoes) Oh, boy! Oh, boy! (turns around) Thank you for helping me, everybody! *All: (expect Barney) You're welcome. *Baby Bop: Barney, maybe you should put on your other tap dancing clothes and hold your tap dancing cane. *Barney: Good idea, Baby Bop. (spins around, as he uses his magic) WHOA! (his top hat, his tuxedo jacket, his bow-tie, and his cuffs appear on him, and his cane appears on his right hand, and he stops spinning) *All: (expect Barney) Wow! *Baby Bop: Oh, Barney! You look fancy! (giggles) *Barney: I'm ready to tap dance! *(the song starts for "Happy Dancin'") Quote 10 (English version): * (after the song, "Happy Dancin'", Baby Bop and the kids clap and cheer) * Barney: Thank you, everybody! Thank you! * * * Quote 11 (English version): *(after the song, "The Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy", Barney and the kids clap and cheer) * * * * Quote 12 (English version): *(after the clip of "Baby Bop's Ballet Dance Class" from "Come on Over to Barney's House", ) * * * * Quote 13 (English version): * (after the song, "I Love You") * * Quotes (Spanish version) Quote 1 (Spanish version): * * * * * Category:Season 9 Episodes 21-41 Category:Fake Category:Fake Clothing Episodes Category:Fake Shoes Episodes Category:Fake Barney & Friends Episodes